


we've kept cruel fate at bay

by nightsintomemes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Minor Bernadetta von Varley/My Unit | Byleth, Minor Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Multi, Nonbinary!Lysithea, Other, by hinted i mean blatantly shoved in your face, fe3hlgbtweek, kinda got burnt out a bit towards the end apologies, mlm, mostly focused on Edelgard, post Crimson Flower but I add Hilda bc I refuse to let her die, post post timeskip, there are minor ships hinted at, those last two are incredibly minor btw, wlnb, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsintomemes/pseuds/nightsintomemes
Summary: Of all the things she’s ever experienced-the agony of war, the unsteady ocean of politics, the physical and mental torture inflicted upon her by her uncle that seemed near endless-this is the most important.I decided to participate in FE:3H lgbt+ week! Used the prompts together / ring





	we've kept cruel fate at bay

**Author's Note:**

> well! this was a fun thing to write. enjoy my favorite rare pair from this game

Of the two of them, Edelgard had always been the early riser.

Of course, that’s not to say Lysithea never woke early. Quite the contrary-the two of them had the horrible habit of restless dreams and jolting awake at the most ungodly hour. They had to get up earlier than most, anyway. Lysithea, to prep and prepare all that would be sold that day, and Edelgard to run the till and manage finances, bills, etcetera. But today she made sure she awoke long before her lover. Today was a day she had been counting for months, now, like a timer akin to the one that death hung over their heads when they were only children. But this was no sad, painful countdown like that had been (aside from the unspoken fear she dared not speak of that the clock would be cut short by fate’s cruel hand), this was a countdown of celebration. Of happiness.

Of all the things she’s ever experienced-the agony of war, the unsteady ocean of politics, the physical and mental torture inflicted upon her by her uncle that seemed near endless-this is the most important. Not just this specific day, but this point in time as a whole-no longer was she burdened with the title of Emperor, having stepped down after three years when the basic structure of an improved society had been built upon for a better world where all could prosper. No longer did she have to bear the burden of mistrust, of loneliness, of the innate fear that everyone and everything could and would stab her in the back at the first acceptable moment. No longer did she hear the murmurs behind her back of the Bloody Eagle, the Crimson Emperor. No, Edelgard was no fool-she was well aware of the wary distrust of the conqueror of Fódlan-another hushed title unwillingly shoved upon her, one she couldn’t care less for. In the end, after those three years of stabilizing, rebuilding, and improving the structure of the country, she had more than happily stepped down, appointing Byleth as her successor and moving to a small, quiet town where she could live with the one she loved in peace.She wasn’t the only one the crown had taken a toll on, after all-there was a reason she and Lysithea had not been married yet, in fear of the latter’s condition worsening under the stress of Empress.

But, of course, that was all in the past. Now here she is, twenty-seven with only a single Crest, preparing for another busy day-this time filled with flitting around town and getting the surprise party up and running for her Crestless partner’s twenty-sixth birthday.

The thought makes her heart flutter in her chest, as she dresses in a simple white blouse and trousers, hair pulled back in tied in a loose, messy ponytail. Even after the Crest surgery, the two of them had been fearful that it was far too late for the both of them, that despite their freedom from the power forcefully woven into their blood, their bones, and their soul that they’d still have death on their heels. Lysithea’s twenty-fifth birthday had been somber and solemn for just that reason-a bitter marking of a deadline that could still be fast approaching. But here they are, a year later, still together in life and in love. She knows that Lys has forgotten of this occasion-after all, they never expected to make it this far-but that only makes today’s events all the sweeter. She’s giddy just thinking of their reaction to the party she’s been so carefully concocting for months.

She makes her way downstairs and out the door in record time-only stopping to give her darling’s parents a warm, brief greeting-notebook and a bit of charcoal in hand to mark off the items the paper presented as they were completed. The cake is already underway, as expected-Lys’ parents were the first to be clued in on her little scheme-which leaves the décor, the guest list, the location, and her own personal gift she’d be giving them at the end of the celebration. She’s already on her way to Hilda’s when a familiar shadow looms over her, and if she were anybody else, she’d be surprised.

But Hubert has always been one for dramatics.

“It’s a lovely morning, don’t you think, Hubert?” She doesn’t even look up from her list as she continues on her way, the man moving to walk alongside her left. Another moves to stride at her right, and it doesn’t take more than a brief second to know that Ferdinand was accompanying his husband today. “I’m glad-for a moment I worried that a storm was on its way, but there’s not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day for what we have planned, hm?”

If she looked at him, she was sure she’d catch him smirking. “That it is, Lady Edelgard.” More than sure, now-his smug tone was far too obvious for him to have his regular neutral façade.

A playful sigh escapes her lips as she gazes up at him for merely a moment. “Must I continue to tell you that there’s no need to call me that anymore? Simply Edelgard is fine.”

“Seeing as you’re no longer the emperor, I see no reason why I must abide to such a request, my lady.”

Her mouth twitches up into a fond smile as Ferdinand belts out a laugh. “Now as fun as this is to listen to,” she scoffs at that. “I’m sure Edelgard would rather get down to business. I sent the invitations out, as you requested-Dorothea and Petra aren’t able to make it, I’m afraid, but they sent a gift for the celebration. I managed to contact Linhardt and Caspar and they should be arriving later this afternoon, Bernadetta was more than happy to accept a break from being the Empress, and while the Emperor cannot make it, he sends his regards and his blessings. Of course, Hubert and I wouldn’t miss it for anything-” Hubert is the one who scoffs this time, and she can only share a knowing look with his husband. Try as he might to deny it, anyone who remotely knew him was aware of his fondness for the younger ex-spellcaster.

“Any correspondence from Claude?”

“I’m afraid not.”

She had expected as much. The last time Edelgard and Claude were face to face, it had been on opposing sides. She held no ill will towards the King of Almyra-in fact, she had been very invested in strengthening the relations between kingdoms while she was still on the throne-but nonetheless was well aware that the two of them would never be more than distant acquaintances. Still-a part of her had been hoping he’d respond, if only for Lysithea and the bond they had held before their transfer to Black Eagles, but she supposes he’s likely caught up in the same work that Petra and Byleth are. Yet another reminder of why she gave up what others considered her birthright-there was always far too much to do to ever get any sort of break or reprieve.

The remainder of the journey to Hilda’s lovely residence was filled with idle chatter, friendly teasing, and catching up-it wasn’t often the two men got a day off, being the right and left hands of the Emperor, so she always made sure to treasure the time she got to spend with them, no matter how trivial. Besides-it was nice, to speak to them not as their Emperor, but simply as their friend and equal. She’s taken them for granted for far too long. When the trio arrives to the quaint shop, it’s a bit surprising to see the shock of blue hair as replacement for the regular pink. She masks such surprise quickly, giving Marianne a warm smile and a nod in greeting. “It’s not often I see you here in place of Hilda-is she out right now?”

The soft-spoken woman’s lips twitch into a soft, knowing smile at the mention of her wife. “Yes-she had a delivery to take care of and decided to spend the rest of the day with Lysithea to distract her…she’s likely there right now.” There’s an almost coy look on her face, but Edelgard only catches a hint of it before the other bends down to lift and place a box upon the counter-aptly labelled ‘Lys party supplies’ in Hilda’s ever elegant handwriting. While she’d like a bit more discretion just in case, she supposes it doesn’t matter in the end if the woman is off diverting her lover’s attention. “Here are the decorations you ordered-will you need any help putting them up?”

She marks décor off of her list-right above the already crossed out guest list-before placing the agreed payment upon the counter. “That’s quite alright-between the three of us we should have very little trouble. Besides, you’re already coming later-I wouldn’t want to further inconvenience you by asking of your assistance.”

“It’s not an inconvenience in the slightest, Edelgard-but if that is what you wish. I’ll be seeing you tonight, then.”

“Likewise-have a good day, Marianne.” With the box in her hands, she strides out of the shop-entirely missing the knowing look between the two men accompanying her, and the blue-haired woman who seemed far too timid to have such a coy smile on her face.

They arrive to the designated ‘party zone’-as Ferdinand so happily put it-working to set things up as efficiently as possible. It’s a breath of fresh air, she finds-simply decorating the area near the lake with the two-a sense of peace and déjà vu accompanying the task. It almost brings her back to their days at Garreg Mach…almost. Caspar arrives halfway through the process, dropping near everything to join in with a friendly greeting and a happy laugh-she can spot Linhardt’s hair from where he’s hiding in the bushes, and the thought makes her laugh. Some things never change. Next comes Bernadetta with a nervous apology and quick hug, with Marianne following shortly after. As she sets out what gifts their friends have brought, she can spot Lysithea’s parents making their way to rest the humbly decorated cake on one of the tables-and soon enough, the sun has begun to set, with the only thing left to do is wait for Hilda…and the person who this celebration is for in the first place.

Sure enough, she can hear the melodic lilt that always made her heart swell with adoration and love, that siren song that so often brought her metaphorically to her knees. “I don’t get why you have to cover my eyes for this, Hilda-I wouldn’t trip so much if you let me see.” The group has gathered in a small crowd, ready to welcome Lys the moment she breaks the clearing.

“Relax, it’s gonna be a good surprise! Okay, keep your eyes closed, and open them when I say you can.”

“Is that really-”

The older woman’s tone is exasperated. “Yes! Now stay there and give me a second!” She runs over to join the rest of the group with a wry grin, shuffling a bit to stand besides Marianne with a beaming smile-noting with a thankful sigh that at the very least, they were listening to her. “Alright, Lys! Open them!”

When their eyes open, they’re met with a sight they thought they’d never get to see.

The entire area is covered in purple and white decorations, gifts lovingly posed to be as pleasant to look at as possible. The sun is hitting the water just so to make it sparkle and shimmer, and among those they love most is a cake, wishing them a…a happy 26thbirthday. All at once, it hits them, as they look at the woman they love-this is what’s been going on all day. The lack of Edelgard when they awoke, the grins and secrecy Hilda was doing her best to hide…they’re almost disappointed in themselves that they had forgotten this day had even come, but…they had never thought it possible they could make it in the first place. They never thought it possible they’d actually get to live beyond twenty-five.

They’re already tearing up, a wide smile on their face-but then the flapping of a wyvern’s wings is heard as the wind picks up, and when the great creature lands they already know who’d have such audacity. They run up to Claude, near-tackling him the moment he steps down onto solid ground in a tight hug. “I can’t believe you’re actually here!”

He gives them a sly grin. “Of course I am! What made you think I’d ever miss the party?” He ruffles their hair, and between fixing it and scolding him for such an act, entirely misses the appreciative smile Edel gives the unexpected-but not unwelcomed-guest. With a clap of his hands he steals the show. “What’re we waiting for, huh? This is a celebration!”

And a celebration it is. An unchoreographed dance of chaos and joy, a party for the ages as they celebrate a day that was once nothing more than an unreachable goal. Dancing, singing, thanking and merry-making, gifts sent with nothing but love and a cake made with heart and soul. It goes on well into the night even as the guests dwindle, until it ends, leaving merely Edelgard and Lysithea sitting besides each other, gazing at the moon-kissed lake in a quiet content that they’ve only recently been able to find.

“Did you enjoy yourself, my love?” El’s voice is soft and adoring, taking her lover’s hand in her own to kiss their knuckles gently, chuckling ever so softly at the scoff she receives to try and distract her from the flush on Lysithea’s face.

“I did, thank you. How long have you been planning this?”

“Nine months. Your last birthday party was so…somber, I couldn’t help but scheme to make your next far more enjoyable. You deserve every happiness, and I wish to be the one to help you achieve them.” Her own gift weighs heavy in her pocket despite how small it is, the ring her father treasured hidden away in a little box. “You’ve made me the happiest woman alive, standing by my side for this long, and I…I want to do the same for you.” She’s waited far too long to do this, out of fear and caution, but tonight? She’s the most ready she’s ever been.

So it startles her quite a bit to see Lysithea pull out a small box of their own as they stand, before falling to dig one knee into the sand as they give her the softest smile she’s ever seen upon their face. “I’m glad I have, El.” The woman’s breath hitches at the nickname-it’s not often they call her that. “And I’ve found that I quite enjoy standing by your side. So much so, that…if you’re willing, I’d like to forever?” They confirm the suspicions she had when they open that box, a ring so intricately designed that of course only Hilda could have worked on it. She can’t help the laughter erupting from her chest, loud and happy and genuine. Before Lysithea can speak she pulls out her own container, slipping her father’s ring from it to soothe her love’s disgruntled expression.

“Believe it or not, I was going to ask the same of you.”


End file.
